Breaking Benjamin Wiki:Manual of Style
The Manual of Style (often abbreviated MoS or MS) is a style guide for all Breaking Benjamin Wiki articles. This is its main page, covering certain topics (such as punctuation) in full and presenting the key points of others. The Manual of Style documents the Breaking Benjamin Wiki's house-style. It helps editors write articles with consistent, clear, and precise language, layout, and formatting. The goal is to make the Breaking Benjamin Wiki easier and more intuitive to use. Consistency in language, style, and formatting promotes clarity and cohesion. Writing should be clear and concise. Plain English works best; avoid ambiguity, jargon, and vague or unnecessarily complex wording. As with every policy component, the responsibility of providing validity and compliance with the Manual of Style lies with the editor wishing to add or retain the content placed in articles. Past-tense/Present-tense Past/present-tense is a subject widely discussed with a diverse consensus. For here on the Breaking Benjamin Wiki, topics should usually be in present-tense (e.g. "is" instead of "was") as events or topics are still current. However, when writing a history section, or mentioning historical events, past-tense may be acceptable, and is to the discretion of the editor or if necessary an arbitrator such as an administrator. Article structure Article structure and consistency across the wiki is very important, as it provides a clear platform to both readers and editors, avoid confusion, and in most cases, can arbitrate any disputes. Here you will find a complete guide to the article structure. Management templates Article management templates hold precedent over other material on a page as it draws the attention of the community to its flaws and can potentially cause encouragement to fix it. Most management templates also add the page under a category so the page is not forgotten about and can be fixed by an editor or administrator. The one article management template which is placed at the bottom of the page is the tag. This is placed at the bottom of the page to indicate how short or long the page is in comparison to what it could or should be. The tag may be placed right under the header of the section in question. Infoboxes Infoboxes should be used only for subjects with tabular data. We have various infobox templates, and can be viewed here. Lead section The lead section, or intro section, should be used to provide a short description that will incline the visitor to read the article further, or, give them enough information in conjunction with the infobox (if provided) to have a decent summary of the subject. The lead section should usually always start with the article title, emboldened. Example: Breaking Benjamin: : Breaking Benjamin is an American rock band from Wilkes-barre, Pennsylvania. History History sections include historical events which were crucial to the forming of the current status. It also helps explain other things that may be mentioned in other sections of the article. The History hierarchy should go as follows: History Early history Event 1 Event 2 Present Note that the above is just an example. Name your subheaders appropriate to the topic enclosed. If you find yourself with only one subheader, remove it, and only use the History subheader.